Una noche de tormenta
by Mag Max Kuv Bigotes
Summary: Cuando el verano llegaba cada año y con el las lluvias y las tormentas eléctricas, Chika necesita de su mejor amiga para sobrellevar esas noches. No es cosa fácil tener miedo a los truenos y a los rayos pero con You a su lado no le importa que el cielo se caiga.


**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **Una noche de tormenta**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Weno yasta. Ese YouChika que me traía mareada. Por esta razón tarde en actualizar Deber de familia, pero al fin lo acabe. No sé si resultó como debiera, puesto que escribir de Chika es algo complicado para mí por lo que implica aunque he hecho un esfuerzo porque esta historia sea bonita._

 _La idea me vino una noche en que había tormenta eléctrica aquí donde vivo y debo decir que me gusta mucho ver las tormentas eléctricas, me encanta ver los rayos caer y luego de pasar una noche en vela me decidí a escribirla. Sólo que se me complicó. Peor fue cuando ví que otro ficker se me adelantó he hizo un fic con una temática parecida con un KanaRuby, aunque no es lo mismo. Al final me anime a terminarla y subirla. Ojalá les guste o por lo menos no sea tan mala. Hay pocos YouChika así que espero pueda ser este uno más de la lista._

~•~

—¡Abrázame You-chan! —tembló de nuevo cuando la luz del relámpago iluminó la noche desde el ventanal de su habitación y se aferró con más fuerza a la chica que la sostenía entre sus brazos.

You se rió con un ligero siseo que Chika pudo sentir a través del pecho de su amiga.

—¡Tranquila, estoy aquí contigo! —le beso la frente poniendo su barbilla en la cabeza acto seguido.

Una adolescente Chika estaba agazapada debajo de las sábanas con You, su mejor amiga, protegiéndola de los peligros de la tormenta. Las manos de You recorrían la espalda de Chika de arriba a abajo en un ritmo pausado y calmado para tranquilizarla. Chika tenía su cara sobre el pecho de su amiga dejándose consentir por ella. Sólo de esa forma podía pasar las noches de tormenta del verano.

No recordaba desde cuándo habían comenzado a hacer eso, pero parecía que era algo que desde que nacieron habían hecho cada año en esas épocas tempestivas. Se sentía normal, natural, pasar las noches de esa manera.

Chika recordaba vagamente, aunque quizás fuera parte imaginación y parte lo que sus hermanas le contaban, el cómo conoció a You poco después de que nacieron o más bien cuando estaban en el maternal. Justamente en una noche en el hospital, la cual era una noche de tormenta, fue que se encontraron por primera vez. Chika se había enfermado y había sido hospitalizada para permanecer en observación. Tendría que pasar las horas en el pabellón de los infantes rodeada de otros pocos niños que estaban internados también pero bajo el cuidado de las enfermeras. Fue en un verano, un fuerte tifón azotaba Numazu y su furia golpeaba las paredes y ventanas del edificio. Se había refugiado bajo las mantas de su cama pero no lograba dejar de temblar y sollozar.

Era tanto su llanto que una niña se acercó a ella metiendo su cabeza por debajo de las mantas. Sus cabellos cenizos alborotados y sus ojos azules como el cielo despejado la saludaron con un ceño de preocupación. Los mocos de su nariz escurrían, pues estaba allí por un resfriado pero eso no le impidió ir por ella y averiguar qué sucedía.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó en su vocecita infantil y Chika solo agito su cabeza diciendo que no—. ¿Tienes miedo de los rayos? —asintió la pequeña cerrando los ojos fuertemente—. No tienes porque, papá dice que los rayos son los fuegos artificiales del cielo. ¿A ti te gustan los fuegos artificiales?

—Un poco… —le contestó al fin temerosa y un relámpago se dejó ver seguido de un fuerte estruendo que la hicieron encogerse como un ovillo después de gritar.

You se preocupó aún más con su reacción, vio que estaba temblando y pensó que también tendría frío como ella. En realidad la pequeña You estaba febril y con el fresco de la noche se le hizo acogedor el pequeño fuerte de mantas de Chika, así que sin pedir permiso se metió en su cama. Chika se asustó un poco pues aún tenía los ojos cerrados pero al sentir el calor de la otra niña se aferró a ella con desesperación mientras los rayos seguían cayendo afuera del hospital.

—¿Así estás mejor? —preguntó sorbiendo los mocos de su nariz y Chika se acomodó mejor para tener todo el calor del cuerpo de You.

—Estás calientita —hizo la observación sintiendo la calidez, disfrutando de esa sensación.

—Tengo frío —aclaró aunque a Chika se le hizo raro pues no parecía así.

—¿Si me abrazas se te quitará el frío? —la miró expectante y otro rayo cayó haciéndola brincar y You la jalo a sus brazos.

—¿Si te abrazo dejarás de tener miedo? —le devolvió la pregunta.

Chika asintió y You la abrazó con fuerza contra ella. Estando así los minutos tormentosos se hicieron llevaderos, sobre todo cuando comenzaron a platicar de cosas de niños. Chika supo que You quería ser algún día como su papá y navegar por el mar, que le gustaba nadar y por esa razón ahora estaba en el hospital, había cogido un resfriado después de su primer día en la alberca. Chika le contó sobre sus hermanas mayores, You no tenía más hermanos, sobre el Ryokan y como siempre le daba miedo los cielos nublados y las lluvias de verano pues con ellas venían las tormentas y los tifones.

—No tienes que preocuparte —le dijo You—, yo voy a estar allí para ti cuando lo necesites.

—¿En verdad? —la miró con un gesto esperanzador.

—¡Palabra de marinero! —hizo un saludo poniendo su palma sobre su frente.

—¿Y cómo sabrás que lloverá y vendrán los rayos para poder estar conmigo? —quiso saber pues no entendía cómo podría averiguar algo como eso antes de que sucediera.

—Puedo oler la lluvia y saber cuándo llegará —infló el pecho orgullosa y Chika abrió los ojos asombrada.

—Eso no se puede hacer —dijo incrédula.

—Yo sí, así que sabré cuándo lloverá y estaré contigo —le aseguró con total autosuficiencia.

Y así había sido. Después de que la tormenta pasó y Chika les contará a sus hermanas de su nueva amiga You, la tuvieron que invitar a su casa los siguientes días y después cada año cuando había pronóstico de lluvias. Ya sabían que en cuanto You llegaba a la puerta del Ryokan con su mochila de la escuela y otra maleta al hombro con Chika jalandola de la mano tendrían a la chica por al menos un par de días.

Esa había sido la rutina desde siempre.

Pero nada dura una eternidad.

~•~

Las cosas siempre pueden cambiar y ese año una nueva variable apareció en su rutina, o más bien varias.

La primavera llegó a Uchiura, un nuevo ciclo escolar estaba en puerta y los cerezos estaban en flor cuando el segundo año de preparatoria las espero con los brazos abiertos. Pronto cumplirían 17 años de edad y You esperaba que ese año fuera el año. Había pasado todas las vacaciones del ciclo escolar pensando en cómo decirle a Chika, por fin, que sentía por ella algo más que solo amistad o hermandad.

Se había dado cuenta poco antes de las vacaciones cuando esa chica rara del ciclo superior la acosó por varios días e incluso le había dado un regalo por San Valentín. Fue ahí cuando supo que su corazón solo pertenecía a Chika pero no sabía cómo decírselo. Tuvieron algunos momentos incómodos por esa razón.

Era difícil. Tuvo que pensarlo muchas noches, sobre cómo declararse, pues no quería que eso cambiará las cosas entre ellas y el ambiente se volviera extraño. No quería perder a su mejor amiga y últimamente, desde que entraron en la preparatoria, se habían distanciado un poco por diversas razones. Más que nada debido a las actividades extracurriculares de You, que estaba en el equipo de natación. Aunque lo había estado desde la secundaria, parecía que en la preparatoria se había vuelto más exigente su tiempo allí. No por nada era la estrella del equipo de la escuela, incluso tenía su propio club de fans que la visitaban a diario en sus prácticas.

Chika no había ingresado a ningún club y aunque pasaba algunas tardes después de la escuela asistiendo a verla en sus entrenamientos, You sentía que la estaba perdiendo de alguna manera, por lo que si se confesaba y hacían más estrecha su relación podrían continuar juntas por mucho más tiempo. Sólo que existía esa otra posibilidad de que la rechazara porque la veía únicamente como una hermana y eso las alejara más. No podía permitir eso.

Sin embargo… alguien apareció.

Una chica de intercambio. Sakurauchi Riko. Venía de la capital a estudiar el segundo año a su pequeña escuela en Uchiura. Era linda, no lo iba a negar, sobre todo cuando Chika pareció entusiasmada con ella porque por alguna razón se habían conocido antes.

Chika de inmediato la tomó para sí y en el receso entre clase y clase su amiga la tuvo con ellas. Era extraño y no pudo evitar sentirse rara de ver esa familiaridad, pero Chika parecía tan feliz que ignoro ese sentimiento que no servía de nada.

—¡No es increíble You-chan! —exclamó esa mañana cuando tuvieron su primer descanso del periodo—. ¡Riko-chan está viviendo en la casa vecina al Ryokan!

—¡En verdad! —alzó las cejas con asombro—. No sabía eso.

—Si, fue algo extraño por como nos conocimos y todo lo que sucedió después —se rió—, pero así puedo escuchar a Riko tocando el piano por las noches y es genial —dijo emocionada.

—¡Wow, Riko sabe de música! —volteó a ver a la chica y está se sonrojo levemente.

—Me gusta el piano y he tomado algunas clases —dijo modesta pero Chika enseguida añadió.

—¡Ha ganado premios puedes creerlo! —mostró su celular a You que miro las fotos de una Riko unos años más joven posando con algunos trofeos en sus manos.

—¡Increíble! —pronunció genuinamente asombrada.

Riko era, no solo bonita, sino talentosa también. Aunque no era lo único, ponía atención en clases, no se dormía como ella o Chika, tenía buenas notas y buenos modales, no como ella, vestía como una chica linda y de forma impecable, no como ella que usualmente vestía casual o con ropa deportiva por sus clases de natación. Era una chica perfecta y Chika parecía tan alegre y contenta a su lado. No pudo evitar sentirse menos sin quererlo. ¿Cómo podía competir siendo una chica de pueblo contra eso?

En los días siguientes al ocaso de los cerezos y la bienvenida del calor de la primavera, se volvieron las tres chicas inseparables. You, Chika y Riko. Los primero exámenes aparecieron y Riko se ofreció a ayudarles en las materias donde tenían más dificultades por lo que pasarían las tardes estudiando en casa de Chika. El problema, You debía asistir a sus prácticas del club de natación, así que llegaría un poco más tarde. Chika y Riko se ofrecieron a esperarla mientras hacía lo suyo en la piscina, lo cual no estaba mal, al menos al inicio, así no perdería de tener un poco más a su amiga.

Todavía podía tener a Chika observandola desde las gradas mientras ella disfrutaba del agua y de la libertad de nadar a toda velocidad, pero pronto se dió cuenta de que los ojos de Chika ya no la veían nadar. Los ojos de Chika estaban ahora en los de Riko y un brillo inusual se miraba en esos ojos carmín, brillo que no había visto antes y eso le dolió en el corazón.

¿Donde había quedado su plan de confesarse? Definitivamente lo había dejado de lado. Nunca había visto a Chika con esa determinación en los ojos como lo hacía ahora. No solo eso, parecía estar hablando con más personas pero Riko siempre estaba con ella. Aunque también noto que algo no andaba del todo bien. Al parecer Chika se estaba metiendo en problemas y está no le decía nada.

De pronto las prácticas se volvieron molestas y no podía concentrarse correctamente lo cual le genero un par de llamadas de atención, incluso tuvo un pequeño percance, que no pasó a mayores, pero que orillo a su entrenador a tomar la decisión de prohibir las visitas a la práctica. Por lo tanto Chika y Riko no pudieron ir más a verla.

El percance no había sido más que ella interviniendo al ver que Chika peleaba con las otras chicas que iban a las prácticas. Al parecer, por lo que le habían dicho Chika y Riko, estás las molestaban y Chika solo se defendió. Aunque no dijeron más. You no entendía porque esas chicas tendría algo contra su mejor amiga y Riko.

No sabía si eso era mejor o peor, el que por esa razón las hubieran vetado de observar los entrenamientos. Como fuera su tiempo con Chika se había visto disminuido al mínimo. Las clases, los descansos las tareas, las tardes libres con Chika, todas las compartía con Riko también. Confesarse entonces se volvió una tarea complicada pues no había un espacio para hacerlo… o tal vez si lo había.

Una mañana de verano se levantó con ese cosquilleo en su nariz. Esa sensación y ese olor tan característico que le decía que las lluvias estarían pronto. Las energías vinieron a ella, unas ganas renovadas la invadieron. Era su momento. Las noches de tormenta abrazando a Chika estaban de vuelta, ya podía sentirlo, así como su oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía.

Se peinó, se arregló, incluso metió una muda de ropa por si acaso la lluvia se adelantaba a esta tarde y tenía que quedarse en el Ryokan. Usaría ese tiempo para hacer eso que venía postergando desde el inicio del año escolar. Le diría Chika cuanto la quería y le pediría ser su novia, después de todo ella aún tenía algo que ni Riko podría hacer con su Chika.

Salió temprano de casa corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el autobús, fue inquieta todo el camino sin poder dejar de mover sus pies. Bajo en la parada del Ryokan para pasar por su amiga, que seguramente estaría aún entre dormida y despierta ya con el uniforme puesto. Sólo que se topó con una sorpresa.

—¡Buenos días You-chan! —la saludo Riko en cuanto entró en el Ryokan.

—¡Buenos días Riko-chan! —le devolvió el saludo, aún así no iba a dejar que eso la desanimara, aún cuando últimamente Riko y Chika iban juntas a la escuela desde inicios de ese año.

¿Désde cuándo se había vuelto una costumbre de ellas y no una de ella y Chika?

—Chika está por bajar —le informó con una sonrisa y You notó que Riko llevaba una sombrilla de bolsillo atada a su mochila.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—¡Oh! Bueno, el pronóstico del tiempo decía que habría probabilidades de lluvia está semana y quiero estar preparada —alzó su sombrilla rosa con orgullo y el ánimo de You cayó al suelo.

—Si… es probable… —se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo y un nudo en su estómago.

—¡Ya voy Riko-chan! —Chika bajó las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso de su casa con ese grito anunciando su llegada—. ¡You-chan! —pronunció su nombre contrariada de verla allí.

—¡Ho… hola! —dijo apenas aguantando el cuchillo que parecía haberse clavado en su pecho.

—No esperaba verte aquí, bueno… no esperaba verte hasta la escuela —trató de decir sin que se oyera mal pero su titubeo lo hacía oír fatal.

—Quería darte una sorpresa… —decirte que las lluvias están aquí, quiso decir pero no sé atrevió, no con Riko ahí, no con su maldita sombrilla y su pronóstico del tiempo.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos ahora —Riko rompió el momento tenso que se había formado de pronto—, o llegaremos tarde.

—Si, si vamos —la secundo Chika.

Las tres salieron del Ryokan, aunque la molestia en You no desapareció. Caminaron casi en silencio con los intentos iniciales infructuosos de Riko por hacer conversación, aunque poco a poco Chika fue soltándose y hablaron más animadamente para cuando llegaron a la escuela.

Las clases iniciaron y You quiso apartar su mal humor pues aún quería creer que seguía teniendo las mismas oportunidades que al inicio del día, no iba a dejar que nada arrebatara su chance.

Para cuando llegó la última clase antes de ir al club, el cielo se empezó a oscurecer indicando que la lluvia vendría pronto. You lo sabía. El olor de la lluvia se lo dijo desde esa mañana. Pensó en un plan para saltarse su práctica del club pero el tiempo llegó a su fin y no pudo encontrar una excusa. Pero se había olvidado que ese día Chika tenía que quedarse a limpiar, la limpieza asignada, por lo cual saldrían casi a la misma hora. Si se apresurada podría alcanzarla antes de que terminara su tarea de limpieza. Eso le devolvió la alegría.

—Iré al club, nos veremos a la salida, ¿de acuerdo? Hay algo importante que debo hablar contigo —dijo con su sonrisa amplia a Chika y está le dijo que sí.

No espero más y se fue corriendo, si era la primera podría empezar y acabar primero. Se cambió con inusitada rapidez y salió a la alberca. Hizo sus ejercicios y a mitad de la práctica se oyeron las primeras gotas cayendo en el techo del edificio y sobre las ventanas. Eso le renovó las energías, estaba tan cerca. Cumplió su parte y salió disparada cuando el entrenador las liberó. Se ducho con agua caliente, se cambió y se puso su uniforme deportivo y salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la puerta de salida donde esperaba encontrar a Chika, probablemente con Riko.

Sólo que llegó ahí y no vio a ninguna de las dos. Había algunas chicas pero ninguna de su grado. Busco en su mochila su sombrilla por si la necesitaba para usarla con Chika pero no la encontró por ningún lado. Se golpeó la cabeza, en sus prisas había olvidado por completo traerla consigo esa mañana. Bueno, no importaba, así era mejor, podría compartir la sombrilla de Chika, aunque conociendo a su amiga dudaba que trajera una. Quizás podría conseguir una prestada de los artículos olvidados. Sólo que eso significaba abandonar su lugar en la puerta de salida. Se debatió entre hacerlo o no y finalmente a regañadientes corrió hasta la dirección en el primer piso para solicitar una.

Sin embargo no tuvo suerte, todas las que tenían ya habían sido prestadas y no contaban con ninguna libre. Derrotada tuvo que regresar a la puerta. Miró su reloj y ya habían pasado quince minutos desde la hora. Vio a otras chicas más salir y los minutos transcurrir. Treinta minutos después de la hora y no había rastros de Chika o Riko. Se impacientó y decidió ir a buscarlas. Fue hasta el segundo piso, a su aula, pero no había rastros de nadie por ningún lado.

—Si buscas a alguna alumna de este curso, ellas se retiraron hace una hora —una chica de cabellera negra y larga le habló, la reconoció como la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

—¡Oh lo lamento… el importunarla! —hizo una reverencia como muestra de respeto y se dió la vuelta saliendo a prisa de su rango de visión.

La ansiedad se apoderó de You. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Le había dicho a Chika que la vería al final de su práctica, ¿acaso se había ido sin ella, sin decirle nada? ¿Por qué? Comenzó a sudar frío. Algo estaba mal.

Como pudo regresó a la puerta del edificio y vio que la lluvia había arreciado. Gruesas gotas caían del cielo y ella no estaba con Chika. Sintió la desesperación y un hormigueo en el resto de su cuerpo que no la dejaban en paz. Necesitaba a Chika con ella, pero no estaba, la había abandonado.

Estando allí ensimismada con sus pensamientos, un grupo de tres chicas se acercó a ella. Las conocía, eran las que solían reñir con Chika por tonterías que su amiga nunca había especificado, incluso ella había peleado con esas chicas al lado de su amiga. Sólo que seguía sin entender porque se detestaban tanto.

—Watanabe-san —la saludaron y ella hizo una reverencia como respuesta—, ¿aún sigue molesta con nosotras por lo que pasó antes?

—Por favor perdonenos —la de cabello corto le habló—, no queremos que esté disgustada con nosotras. La admiramos mucho y no se nos hace justo lo que esa chica hace con usted, por eso es que nos molestamos con Takami-san.

—¿De qué hablan? —pregunto curiosa pero al instante se arrepintió.

—¡Oh Watanabe-san! ¡Es tan injusto! —se quejó la más alta—. Usted quiere mucho a Takami-san y ella… ella…

—Ella la engaña con esa chica nueva —termino de decir la más pequeña.

—No sé de qué hablan o porque dicen eso —dijo confundida.

—¡Es verdad Watanabe-san! —la de cabello corto volvió a intervenir—. Las acabamos de ver en el cuarto de la limpieza haciendo cosas…

—¿Cosas? —You sintió un dolor en el pecho y el nudo en su garganta.

—¡Cállate Fumi! —una de ellas se mostró consternada—. Harás que Watanabe-san se ponga triste y no quiera volver a hablarnos por decirle sobre eso.

—Pero… es horrible lo que hace esa chica, Takami —gimoteo una.

—No… no… está bien chicas —You trató de calmarlas ya que vio que empezarían a pelear—. Gracias por decirme —trató de reírse pero salió una mueca extraña.

—¿Estará bien Watanabe-san? —una de ellas se mostró afligida y puso su mano en el hombro de You—. Debemos irnos pero si quiere la acompañamos un rato.

—No, no se preocupen —le restó importancia pero por dentro podía sentir como lo que habían dicho había calado a lo más hondo—. Pueden irse, yo estaré otro poco por aquí.

Las chicas se despidieron e incluso le dieron sus números de teléfono para que las llamara si necesitaba algo. You les agradeció, hasta se reprendió por haber sido dura con ellas antes. Las chicas solo estaban preocupadas por ella.

Se quedó sola de nuevo en la salida del edificio de la escuela. Aún con lo que habían dicho se sintió mal, no podía creer lo que habían dicho, tenía que preguntárselo a Chika, si eso era verdad. No prestaría oído a sus palabras hasta no tener las de su amiga, sin embargo dolía.

Como último recurso, luego de ver a una chica que pasaba por allí hablando por celular reaccionó, busco entre sus bolsillos su teléfono y se dió cuenta que había olvidado encenderlo. Se golpeó con fuerza la cabeza por tremenda torpeza, era la idiota más grande del mundo. Con dedos trémulos presionó el botón de encendido y los segundos hasta que arrancó e inició el teléfono fueron agónicos. Las notificaciones fueron cayendo una a una. Una llamada perdida de casa, unos mensajes de su mamá diciéndole que le llamara cuando estuviera en casa de Chika, otros más de promociones y mensajes de las redes sociales. Ninguno de Chika.

Busco en la última conexión del teléfono de su amiga y de Riko pero hacía una hora que se habían conectado, quizás cuando salieron de la escuela. Aún así no se iba a dar por vencida. Fue a la marcación rápida y presionó el número de Chika para llamarla. Dejó que el tono sonara, una, dos, tres veces, tantas veces que fue enviada a buzón. Volvió a intentarlo. Sonó de nuevo y de nuevo fue enviada a buzón. Volvió a marcar y esta vez al tercer tono se descolgó la línea.

—¿Chika-chan, dónde estás? —fue la primera en hablar sin poder disimular la angustia en su voz.

—¿You-chan? —esa no era la voz de Chika—. Chika-chan no está disponible ahora, ella está tomando un baño —comenzó a hablar pero You había entrado en piloto automático, las palabras de esas tres chicas le cayeron encima de golpe aturdiendola por completo—. La lluvia nos tomó por sorpresa cuando regresabamos a casa.

—Se fueron sin mí —dijo casi con un gruñido pensando en Chika y Riko riéndose a sus espaldas.

—Lo siento You-chan, Chika-chan dijo que te había enviado un mensaje para que supieras que nos adelantariamos —le explicó pero aún así eso no calmó los ánimos de You, se sentía traicionada.

—¿Por qué Riko-chan? —la interrumpió ya con los ojos acuosos.

—¿Qué sucede? —You escuchó la voz de Riko preguntar confundida.

—Las lluvias están aquí, la tormenta está sobre nosotros, tengo que estar con ella pero te la llevas de mi lado. ¿Por qué Riko-chan? —terminó de decir casi en un susurro quebrado aguantándose las lágrimas—. Ella es todo para mí y lo sabes...

—Lo siento You-chan, no es mi intención que creas que es así —Riko intentó calmar las cosas—. Chika-chan me pidió hacer esto, ella… ella no quiere… seguir… You… no… car…

De pronto se perdió la conexión, la llamada se cortó.

Sus ojos escocían de las lágrimas que pujaban por salir pero no les había permitido, se pasó el puño de la sudadera para secar sus ojos y vio que no tenía señal de celular. Mal momento para que la red se cayera. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Riko había dicho justo antes de que la llamada se cortara que Chika no quería seguir con ella. Había perdido, la había perdido y no podía hacer nada. Miró hacia afuera del edificio y vio la lluvia caer sin piedad. No había más lugar a donde ir, no podía ir al Ryokan, no podía ir a casa, al menos no aún. Se olvidó de todo y solo se echó a andar dejando que las gotas de lluvia la empaparan por completo.

Camino hasta la parada del autobús sin ningún ánimo de nada. Espero bajo el agua sin inmutarse. Cuando finalmente llegó el autobús lo abordó. De pronto desde hacía años, o más bien desde que tenía memoria, volvía a tener frío en una noche de tormenta.

~•~

Para Chika el tener siempre a su lado a You había sido la cosa más grande e increíble que le hubiera pasado nunca. Su amiga de la infancia era todo para ella, su mundo. No había nada que You no pudiera hacer a sus ojos. Había aprendido a cocinar para consentirla y prepararle su comida favorita, había aprendido a costurar para reparar su ropa pues sabía que tenía una mala suerte en romper sus uniformes por alguna razón. You siempre cargaba con aguja e hilo y arreglada todos sus desperfectos. No solo eso, también era fuerte. You podía cargar con casi cualquier cosa sin dificultad. Además de que le encantaba sentirse protegida en sus fuertes brazos y, debía admitir, amaba meter las manos debajo de su camisa alegando tener frío y sentir sus firmes músculos abdominales producto de sus prácticas en el club de natación.

Ella era tan linda, con su sonrisa y su energía incansable, con su buen humor y la luz que irradiaba cada día. Chika amaba cada detalle de su amiga, lo hacía con intensidad, solo que… desde que entraron en la preparatoria las cosas se volvieron diferentes. Ya no estaban en la escuela secundaria, ya no eran solo niñas, ya eran jovencitas y no solo eso, habían crecido. Si, habían crecido en otros aspectos, sus cuerpos se estaban desarrollando y había cambios que se estaban dando que no pasaron desapercibidos para el resto, no cuando You se había vuelto tan popular por lo guapa que era, o más bien era correcto decir por lo guapo que era, porque si tenía algo es que You podía lucir muy bien un vestido que en un traje de chico.

Dentro de esos cambios, en efecto, estaba el buen cuerpo y la belleza en la que se estaba convirtiendo su amiga, You-chan. Chika tenía el orgullo de ser más alta, pero no sé sentía ni remotamente atractiva. Sentimiento que se acrecentó cuando un día poco después de que entrarán a la preparatoria y You comenzará a destacar en el equipo de natación, ella oyó en el baño de mujeres a un grupo de chicas que estaban platicando como lo harían cualquier grupo de amigas sobre los chismes más recientes.

—¿Han visto a la chica nueva? —dijo una de ellas preguntando a las otras.

—¿La chica linda del equipo de natación? —le respondió otra.

—Si esa, es caliente —una de ellas dijo sin ningún pudor—. Podría ir tras ella y besarla, parece un lindo cachorro. ¿Como se llama? Wa…

—Watanabe You —oír su nombre le confirmó que en efecto hablaban de su amiga.

—Buena suerte con eso —se burló una de las chicas—. Escuché, por una amiga que estudió con ella en la secundaria, que no tiene más ojos que para su amiga la chica esa tonta, Takami-san.

—¿De qué hablas? —quiso saber una de ellas. Chika sintió náuseas de oír su conversación.

—La chica esa que siempre anda con ella, es tan… —Chika no oyó lo que dijo pues al parecer hizo un gesto que provocó la risa de las otras—. No sé qué hace con esa, solo es un estorbo.

Las otras siguieron riéndose y Chika se quedó encerrada en el cubículo del baño esperando a que sus compañeras se fueran. Oirlas hablar de esa forma la deprimió. Habían dicho cosas horribles sobre ella pero lo peor es que sentía que tenían razón.

Trató de ignorar ese sentimiento negativo y aunque el buen ánimo de You lograba mantenerlos alejados la mayor parte del tiempo, había momentos en que no era suficiente. Uno de esos momentos era cuando iba a verla a sus prácticas del club de natación. Chika no había entrado en el periodo de prueba de ningún club así que tenía las tardes libres para ir a apoyar a su amiga. Sólo que las otras chicas que asistían también a observar las prácticas solían hablar más de la cuenta. Eso la incomodaba. Oirlas expresarse de esa manera tan lasciva y poco educada de You le hacía enojar y en más de una ocasión las enfrentó para sólo recibir una reprimenda cuando You no estaba cerca.

Las chicas no solían golpear, aunque podría haber hecho uso de sus puños si era necesario, no iba a dejarse avasallar por esas tipas, pero hacían algo aún peor, contar chismes y hablar mal a sus espaldas. Solían ser despectivas y si antes no había querido pertenecer a un club, cuando pasó el tiempo de prueba optó por simplemente no unirse a ninguno. Era mejor así. You no había entendido el porqué de su negativa pero había respetado su decisión, aunque sí le había reñido por eso. Después de unos días las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, al menos de manera aparente, pues Chika había empezado a pensar algunas cosas sobre lo que aquellas chicas decían de You.

El verano llegó y las lluvias también. De nuevo como cada año, You estaba en su casa, en su cuarto, en su cama abrazándola para pasar una noche de tormenta. Estar entre sus brazos había tomado un matiz diferente desde esa primavera. Había estado impaciente porque ese instante llegará que ahora su corazón estaba desbocado latiendo a toda prisa.

Ligeras caricias dejaba You en su espalda casi en la inconsciencia pues estaba ya prácticamente durmiendo, Chika podía oír su respiración acompasada y un pequeño ronquido salir de sus labios. Los mimos en su espalda cesaron y supo que el sueño profundo se había apoderado de su amiga. Algunos destellos se alcanzaban a distinguir cuando de pronto iluminaban su habitación, pero no le importaban mucho cuando You estaba con ella. Su cerebro había aprendido a bloquearlos por completo cuando estaban juntas.

Se despegó un poco, alzándose para mirar el rostro de su amiga, era tan linda. Por algo todas las chicas de la escuela querían con ella. Se mordió los labios. Era peor todo ese asunto porque You simplemente ignoraba esa parte. Ella seguía siendo amable con todas y seguía sonriendo del mismo modo. Chika se preguntó qué pensaría You si supiera las dobles intenciones que llevaban muchas de esas chicas que se le acercaban. Le dolía el corazón de imaginar que alguna de ellas, como la rubia de segundo año que solía acercarse a You para decirle cosas pervertidas, lograra ganar su corazón.

Se sintió mal por eso. Había sido cobarde por no confesarse cuando debió hacerlo y ahora sentía que ese momento había pasado, quizás tendría otra oportunidad más adelante, en el momento perfecto. Se quedó observando sus labios, que en ese instante estaban entreabiertos, tan lindos y que debían ser suaves y cálidos. No pudo evitarlo. Poco a poco se fue acercando hasta que puso sus labios sobre los de You en un pequeño toque apenas perceptible. You suspiró entre sueños y Chika se retiró rápidamente con la cara roja de vergüenza hundiendola en el pecho de su amiga. Su corazón latía como loco por hacer algo así pero se sentía emocionada por haber robado un pequeño beso de su amor.

Había sido increíble pero ahora se sentía culpable por haber hecho eso. Así que se regaño por su desliz, tenía que ser valiente y decirle lo que sentía. Se propuso hacerlo para Navidad, era una fecha especial y podían hacer lindos recuerdos de esa forma. Con esa nueva idea renovó su ánimo.

Los siguientes días, después de aquella noche, no mejoraron para nada como había querido. You permaneció junto a ella casi todo el verano y en todo ese tiempo Chika solo fantaseo en poder besarla de nuevo y hacer algunas de esas cosas que las chicas tontas de la escuela solían decir de You. Si ellas supieran que tenía acceso directo a sus abdominales seguro morirían de envidia. Demás está decir que ese verano las manos de Chika pasaron más tiempo debajo de su camiseta para dormir aduciendo que era porque tenía frío y You era muy calientita. No sé atrevió a besarla otra vez, porque sentía que era demasiado atrevido así que se conformaba con hacer eso y enterrar su cara en su voluminoso pecho probando esa combinación entre firmeza y suavidad de sus senos.

En el otoño cuando su padre regresaba a los mares, era un marinero, le había prometido a You que para las fechas de Navidad la llevaría con él porque ya tenía la edad de comenzar a navegar. Eso emocionó a You y Chika en inicio se emocionó también hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que si eso sucedía no vería a su amiga en varios días. ¿Y si alguna tormenta del otoño aparecía? Siempre había una lluvia pérdida que llegaba fuera de tiempo y le dió miedo pensar en no tener a You para ella en ese momento. Ni hablar de su confesión, no podría hacerla para cuando se había propuesto. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Se dió cuenta de cuánto dependía de ella y cuando You notó su tristeza le dijo que podría posponerlo para otra ocasión.

Eso estaba mal, no podía dejar que su capricho dictara el proceder de su amiga privandola de algo que sabía deseaba hacer con todas sus fuerzas. Tendría que hacer algo para eso. Debía permitir que You viviera su vida y ella dejara de ser un estorbo como decían las otras chicas. Fue mentalizándose ese invierno de que tendría que dar su espacio a You y no depender de ella como lo hacía. Trató de no buscarla tanto, ni de agobiarla con su charla, dejó que otras personas se acercaran aunque fueran esas chicas odiosas y la vio partir en el muelle abordando el barco de su papá.

Fue hasta el día de San Valentín, cuando Chika quiso darle un regalo a You y confesarse con un chocolate hecho por ella misma que las cosas se precipitaron a mal. El casillero de You se había llenado de cartas de declaración, bueno, decir que se había llenado era un poco exagerado, pero para Chika era demasiado. Al menos en la primera hora había recibido cinco cartas, para el medio día había duplicado el número y anexado algunos chocolates, incluso en el receso un par de chicas se habían acercado para pedirle que se reuniera con ellas al final del día, cosa que declinó amablemente.

Para cuando las clases acabaron, You tenía su escritorio con diversas cartas, chocolates y dulces. Chika sintió que el suyo palidecía en comparación. Fue peor cuando la chica más popular del segundo año, una rubia de nombre O'hara Mari, llegó al salón y luego de localizar a su amiga fue hasta ella para dejarle un chocolate, apretarle las mejillas diciéndole lo linda que era y darle un escandaloso beso en la comisura de los labios. You se había teñido de rojo avergonzada. Ese fue el último clavo, no se atrevió a entregar su regalo ni a declararse, alegó que se había olvidado de la fecha y que después le invitaría a cenar en casa.

—Bueno, pero aún así yo tengo algo para ti —You hizo a un lado todas las cartas que había recibido, así como los dulces, y sacó de su mochila una pequeña caja que entregó a Chika—. Es por nuestra amistad, yo… ví la receta y creí que te gustaría mucho probarlo... ya casi tenemos edad para eso —se acercó para decirle algo al oído—, tiene relleno de licor de mandarinas —le guiño un ojo.

—¡You-chan! —comenzó a reírse—. ¡Quieres emborracharme! —You se sonrojó y negó enérgicamente haciendo que Chika se riera más.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —se rascó la nuca—. Sólo quería algo especial… para ti.

—Ya es especial porque me lo has dado tú —Chika se acercó y dejo un beso en su mejilla aunque hubiera querido dárselo en los labios pero seguía sin atreverse.

—Se… se… será mejor que nos vayamos —You aún roja se dió la media vuelta olvidándose por completo del resto de sus regalos y saliendo a prisa del salón.

Chika se quedó un poco más solo viendo todas las cartas y los chocolates, los recogió y los llevó consigo. No supo cómo interpretar la reacción de You, era parecida a la que tuvo con esa chica rubia y eso le sentó mal. Quizás no era aún el tiempo.

Las vacaciones del fin del año escolar llegaron y el cambio al nuevo no traía muchas cosas nuevas, o al menos eso pensaba. You salió con su padre durante ese tiempo y Chika, al no haber tormentas no podía reclamar a You para que fuera con ella. Aún así no lo habría hecho, aún quería mantener el propósito de volverse independencia para no ser una carga para su amiga. Así que aprovecho esas vacaciones para salir y buscar maneras para distraerse y lograr superar su miedo a las tormentas y los tifones.

En uno de esos paseos que solía hacer a la isla de Awasima, la cual estaba en la bahía, se encontró con una chica de cabellos rojizos y ojos miel. Era ya la tarde y al parecer había algo que a la chica le había llamado la atención ya que estaba en el borde del muelle aparentemente mirando las olas y el atardecer. No la reconoció así que se imaginó era una turista. Hubiera pasado de ella sino fuera porque de pronto la perdió de vista. La chica ya no estaba y no había manera de que hubiera salido del muelle tan rápido. Oyó el chapuzón y salió corriendo hasta la orilla para ver el vaivén del agua en donde algo había caído en el mar.

Se llenó de pánico de pensar que quizás la chica había saltado en un intento suicida. Era marzo, el agua está helada y podrías sufrir una hipotermia muy rápidamente. No se detuvo y solo quitándose los zapatos se aventó del mismo modo al agua para salvarla.

La golpeó la frialdad del océano pero aguantó, debía buscar a la chica antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Contuvo la respiración y vio la mancha de lo que parecía ser una persona. Nadó con todas sus fuerzas aún cuando sentía que sus músculos protestaban por la baja temperatura. Logró alcanzarla y con una fuerte patada la jaló para ir a la superficie.

Ambas emergieron tosiendo y temblando casi sin control. Chika no la soltó aún cuando la joven se resistió entre sus temblores. Nadaron a la orilla y en cuanto tocaron la playa la chica quiso levantarse pero estaba débil.

—¡¿Estas loca acaso?! —la reprendió—. ¡Estamos en pleno marzo, tirarte de ese modo al agua solo significa que quieres morir!

—¡No tienes ningún derecho de intervenir! —le respondió enojada, pero no había ninguna cosa intimidante en ella cuando parecía solo un gato mojado irritable—. ¿Por qué te ríes?

—Lo siento, me recordaste al gato de mi vecino —trató de contener la risa—, cuando Shiitake, mi perro, lo persiguió por toda la casa y el pobre terminó en un balde de agua mojado y enfurruñado.

—¡Eso… eso es algo tonto! —se acomodó el cabello con indignación.

—Tal vez —dijo Chika escurriendo en algo el agua que empapaba su ropa—, pero, ¿por qué saltaste?

—No tengo porque contestar esa pregunta —se cruzó de brazos aún molesta.

—Es… está bien —se encogió de hombros pensando en otra manera de ayudar a la chica—. Por cierto soy Takami Chika y sea cual sea tu problema quizás hablarlo con alguien más pueda ayudar.

—Gracias pero no gracias —también imito a Chika escurriendo su blusa—. Soy Sakurauchi Riko… —dijo su nombre aún no muy convencida pero Chika sonrió de al menos saber eso.

—Debemos cambiarnos o tomaremos un resfriado —hizo la observación y Riko asintió.

—Iré a mi casa —dio un par de pasos y Chika la siguió—. No tienes que seguirme.

—Me gustaría hacerlo…

—Mira no voy a saltar de nuevo al agua, de acuerdo, así que déjame en paz —la paró en seco.

—Está bien, está bien —se rió nerviosa.

—Bueno —se dió la vuelta y avanzó a grandes zancadas.

Chika la siguió de cerca, después de tomar sus zapatos de nuevo, aún cuando esta le pidió que no lo hiciera. Riko se apresuró a caminar y Chika lo hizo también.

—¡Deja de seguirme! —le dijo cuando cruzaron la calle para salir de la playa.

—No te estoy siguiendo, voy a mi casa —alzó los hombros mostrándose inocente.

Camino otro poco mirando hacia atrás cada cierto tiempo y viendo aún a Chika tras sus pasos. Al final se cansó de verla perseguirla y se detuvo de golpe.

—¿Quieres acompañarme? ¡Está bien! —hablo enfadada pero le permitió a Chika alcanzarla y caminar a su lado.

No dijeron mucho, ni tampoco avanzaron tanto. Chika se dió cuenta que iban a la calle detrás del Ryokan y la chica se paraba delante de una casa contigua a la suya.

—¿Aquí es donde vives? —le preguntó asombrada por la coincidencia.

—Si —busco las llaves en su bolsillo y las saco, aún estaban húmedas.

Empujó la puerta y la mantuvo abierta para que entrara. Las dos ingresaron a la casa y Chika se dió cuenta de que no había nadie. Pasaron al segundo piso donde Riko le ofreció una toalla y una muda de ropa seca y limpia y la llevó hasta uno de los baños.

Cuando estuvo seca y cambiada, Chika busco a Riko y la encontró en su cuarto, el cual estaba con la puerta abierta. La vio sentada frente a un piano, supo que era uno por los que había visto antes en la televisión. La joven estaba con sus dedos sobre las teclas sin presionarlas, solo descansaba allí en espera de comenzar a danzar, sin embargo no lo hacían. El rostro de Riko parecía afectado, con pocas o nulas ganas de vivir, al menos así le pareció a Chika.

—¿Sabes tocarlo? —rompió el silencio y delató su presencia.

Riko brinco del susto, aunque no emitió ningún gritó, solo sus manos temblaron y las llevó abajo junto a su cuerpo.

—Se supone que si —dijo con tristeza—, es solo que… hace meses no puedo hacerlo.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Chika se acercó tomando asiento a su lado en el taburete frente al piano, no pudo evitar pulsar una tecla y que está hiciera un sonido que reverberó por la habitación.

—No lo sé —respondió al borde de las lágrimas—. Un día simplemente no pude hacerlo más.

—¿Por eso saltaste al mar? —se giró a mirarla y Riko solo asintió derramando sus lágrimas.

—La música es todo para mí y ya no la tengo, creí que en el agua podría volver a encontrar mi inspiración —se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y Chika la abrazó por instinto sobando su espalda del mismo modo en que You la confortaba a ella en las noches de tormenta.

—¡Entonces hay que buscarla! —exclamó con seguridad tratando de animarla.

—¿Pero cómo? Yo… no sé… —Chika lo pensó un poco.

—You-chan dice que cuando la tormenta es más fuerte debemos mantenernos firmes pues está por pasar —quiso sonar misteriosa y profunda pero sintió que eso no era lo suyo—. Como sea, si buscas encontrar tu música hay que empezar a buscarla donde creas que pueda estar. ¿Cuales son tus canciones favoritas?

Riko la miró, como si se tratara de una idiota pero habiendo intentado todo, qué más daba seguirle el juego, no tenía nada que perder.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron hablando sobre diversas cuestiones de música que Chika ignoraba y que Riko le explicó. Conoció a sus autores y compositores favoritos, sus conciertos para piano, algunas obras importantes y de algún modo hacer eso le devolvió cierta vitalidad a su corazón.

Cuando fue ya muy tarde y la noche cayó sobre el pueblo, además de que su madre había llegado a la casa, Chika se despidió. Como eran vacaciones, le prometió a Riko volver al día siguiente para seguir hablando y que ella le mostrará más de su mundo músical.

Así lo hizo.

Muy temprano visitó su casa y Riko la quiso invitar a pasar pero Chika tenía otros planes.

—You-chan dice que una buena carrera ayuda a despejar la mente y hacer que los músculos se despierten.

La hizo regresar para cambiarse por un conjunto deportivo y las dos salieron a correr por la playa. Riko no veía como ese podía ayudarle cuando se derrumbó cansada sobre la arena. Las dos estaban sudadas pero Chika se veía con una gran sonrisa cuando se sentó a su lado.

—You-chan si que me tiene en forma, pude ganarte con facilidad, caso siempre soy yo la que termina jadeando pidiendo un descanso —se burló de la chica.

—Este You-chan, debe ser muy importante para ti si hablas tanto de él —mencionó Riko que aún no sabía quién era.

—Lo es, es… mi mejor amiga —sonrió con un dejo de melancolía.

—¿Amiga? Es una chica, creí que era tu novio —Chika negó—. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Nada… —se encogió poniendo su cabeza sobre sus rodillas—. Nada…

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó con curiosidad, hablaba mucho de ella pero no sabía quién era.

—Con su papá, en el mar —explicó—. Su papá tiene un bote de pesca y estas vacaciones se llevó a You al mar para que pudiera conocer lo que hace un marinero

—¿La extrañas? —Chika solo asintió.

—Ya la conocerás cuando regrese, es muy popular, está en el club de natación y hay muchas chicas detrás de ella pero no se ha fijado en ninguna —no supo qué más decir aún le dolía recordar el incidente de San Valentín—. Ella siempre está conmigo, desde niñas, me acompaña cuando tengo miedo.

—¡Oh, ya veo! —Riko sabía que había más en el fondo pero no quiso insistir aún no sé llevaban lo suficiente para preguntar más cosas.

—Estuve pensando… —desvió el tema—, tengo una amiga cuya familia tiene un negocio de buceo, si quieres entrar al mar a buscar tu música podemos hacer algo.

Chika se levantó y la jalo de la mano para llevarla a Awashima. Ese día visitaron las profundidades del mar y aunque Riko en un inicio no pudo conseguir lo que buscaba sí que logró tener un avance con respecto de una nueva idea que surgió en su mente. Esa noche y las siguientes pudo tocar al piano tratando de darle forma a esa idea.

Desde su ventana en el extremo de su casa Chika podía oír la música de Riko y aplaudir el concierto privado. Riko supo entonces que Chika era su vecina y eso también la animó a seguir tocando.

El resto de esas vacaciones pasaron aún más rápido, Chika descubrió que Riko era una gran persona, confiable, y pronto se vio confesandole su vida. Del mismo modo Riko hizo, le contó a Chika muchas cosas para que pudiera entenderla mejor, su tristeza y melancolía cuando se mudó a ese pueblo pareció desaparecer.

—Me gustaría ser más como tú Riko-chan —dijo Chika con una sonrisa triste.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo quisiera ser más como tú —le devolvió con el mismo tono.

—Yo no tengo nada loable, tú en cambio, Riko-chan, eres linda, amable, sabes de música y puedes levantarte frente a la adversidad —suspiró—. Si fuera como tú, podría hacer que You se fijará en mí sin ningún problema, a ella le gustan las chicas lindas, yo soy demasiado brusca y descuidada.

—No creo que yo sea lo que ella quiere, por lo que me has contado para You-chan tú eres su todo —intentó darle ánimos—. Y no eres mala, eres una chica muy bonita, con un gran corazón y con la fuerza suficiente para animar al más apagado, eres esta es verdad, pero eso te hace única y a mí me encanta esa parte de ti tan alocada. Te preocupas por los demás y sabes cómo ayudarlos, no te importa si dicen cosas malas, tú estás ahí a pesar de todo, a mí me has ayudado bastante a salir adelante cuando creí que no podría hacerlo y te estoy agradecida por eso.

—Gracias Riko-chan. No lo sé, quizás sea verdad —hizo a un lado su nube gris y le sonrió—. Este año voy a hacer todo lo posible por volverme la chica que You ame y quitarme todas mis torpezas y miedos.

Con ese propósito en mente, el fin del invierno y el comienzo de la primavera sucedió.

~•~

Pasó que por coincidencia de la vida ella terminó en el mismo curso que Chika, la única amiga que había hecho desde que llegó a Uchiura. No solo eso, sino que también conoció a You-chan. Tanto había hablado Chika de ella que parecía que también la conocía de toda la vida, aunque la chica no parecía estar muy contenta con su presencia sin embargo por Chika la aceptó.

Descubrió que, en efecto, You era una persona muy popular. Las chicas la seguían a sus clases de natación y también que muchas de ellas eran malas y crueles con Chika. Oyó las cosas feas que decían de ella por mantener su amistad con You. Eso la hizo enojar, sobre todo porque Chika le pidió que no dijera nada. Riko le riñó más de una vez diciéndole que You debía saberlo y ponerles un alto pero se negó rotundamente. Chika peleaba con ellas y las ponía en su lugar solo que no era suficiente para que dejaran de esparcir sus malos comentarios.

También supo de su particular miedo a las tormentas y a los rayos y de cómo You se quedaba a acompañarla cuando el verano llegaba con sus lluvias. Eso se le hizo muy romántico. Podía ver el amor con el que You la trataba siempre y como realmente no había nadie más importante para ella que Chika. Por esa razón se le hacía frustrante lo que sucedía y un día no aguanto más. Se enfrentó a las chicas que molestaban a su amiga y armaron un pequeño alboroto que provocó que el entrenador del equipo les llamará la atención ya que You había entrado en la discusión y las cosas se habían puesto bastante feas.

—¡Por favor Riko-chan! —suplicó cuando salieron del área de la alberca—. No le digas nada a You-chan, no quiero que tenga más problemas por mi causa, si sabe lo que pasa realmente irá a reclamarles y se pondrá peor que ahora, ya soy suficiente carga para ella así. Además te aseguro que esas chicas no volverán a meterse conmigo.

—Pero Chika-chan, tú no eres una carga, ella te quiere mucho, es más te ama, jamás te vería como una carga. You tiene que saber la verdad de porque nos peleamos con ellas —insistió pero Chika seguía negándose.

—No, por favor —le pidió—. Si yo le dijera, You-chan iría a pelear con ellas y se metería en problemas con la escuela y no quiero que por eso la vayan a sacar de su club, la natación es su vida.

—Chika-chan, tú eres su vida —dijo con frustración y Chika se puso roja de oír eso.

—Que cosas dices Riko-chan —trató de restarle importancia.

—Es la verdad —la tomó de los hombros para hacer que la mirara—. Estoy segura que ella cruzaría océanos solo por ti.

—No… no… —los ojos de Chika se nublaron en lágrimas—. Si quieres dejamos de venir a verla, para que de ese modo no pelees con esas chicas ni yo tampoco, de todos modos el entrenador no nos dejará volver por un buen tiempo.

—Eso no soluciona las cosas —la abrazó y Chika se limpio los ojos.

—Tengo que dejar a You-chan, solo le traigo problemas, debo de dejar de reñir con esas chicas cabeza huecas y concentrarme en poder ser autosuficiente —dijo con decisión y Riko solo suspiró, ahí estaba esa loca idea suya.

—Lo dices porque según tú no quieres amarrar a You-chan a otro verano a tu lado, yo creo que a ella no le importa eso —le acarició la cabeza.

—¡Por favor Riko-chan! —la aludida suspiró de nuevo.

—Esta bien, dejaremos de venir pero eso no garantiza que no quiera golpear a esas chicas malas como lo hiciste tú o You —se rindió por fin—. Ella merece saber que la pelea es por como te molestan y hablan cosas horribles de ti y cosas obscenas de ella —dijo como último intento pero Chika solo se entristeció—. No diré nada, está bien.

—Gracias Riko-chan —la abrazo como agradecimiento.

Chika le había dicho a You después de eso que acompañaría a Riko en sus clases de piano por un tiempo, pues quería hacer algunas cosas nuevas aprovechando que no podría asistir más a ver sus entrenamientos, al inició You se sorprendió pero no le negó nada. Jamás lo haría aunque Riko sabía que le debía doler más de lo que expresaba. La chica quería hacer algo para que las cosas se solucionaran pero sus intentos parecían no funcionar en nada.

Al menos de ese modo, las chicas acosadoras dejaron en paz a Chika por un rato y el tiempo pasó rápido.

Una noche mientras cenaba con sus papás, que veían la televisión, el presentador del noticiero envío a la predicción del tiempo para el resto de la semana y según su pronóstico había una alta probabilidad de lluvias debido a una tormenta tropical, la primera de la temporada, que estaba por azotar las playas de la península de Izu. Riko supo que Chika iba a necesitar ayuda y ella una sombrilla.

Muy temprano a la mañana siguiente fue a buscar a Chika en el Ryokan, aún no estaba lista así que la tuvo que esperar. Fue allí que apareció You. Al verla ahí se le hizo un poco raro, usualmente esos días You llegaba directo a la escuela para pasar revista con su entrenador. Riko vio que a You no le agrado mucho su presencia y que al parecer le había molestado demasiado, por alguna razón que desconocía, que llevara una sombrilla. Creyó recordar algo que le había mencionado Chika en alguna ocasión, sobre que You podía saber cuándo lloverá con solo oler el aire. Eso debía ser ya que no encontró otra explicación.

Con todas sus fuerzas trató de hacer llevadera la caminata pero era notorio el mal humor de You. Aunque Chika cooperó al final y pudieron charlar salvando esa parte.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad pero Riko sabía que Chika estaba inquieta. Tal vez era la posibilidad de la lluvia. Nunca había estado con Chika en una tormenta y no sabía hasta qué punto podría ayudarla como deseaba. Se le hacía una mala idea hacer a You a un lado así, de tajo, pues si realmente no quería depender de ella para algo como esto debían ir poco a poco. Podía sentir que no acabaría bien el asunto.

Al finalizar las clases You se despidió no sin antes decirle a Chika que la vería cuando terminaran su tiempo en el club. Chika le dijo que sí pero Riko sabía que le estaba mintiendo por la forma en que movía sus pies nerviosa. Siempre hacia eso cuando le ocultaba la verdad sobre las chicas acosadoras.

—¡Vamos Chika-chan, debemos hacer la limpieza! —la sacó de su ensimismamiento y fueron a cumplir su tarea.

Terminaron bastante rápido, todos querían irse antes de que la lluvia comenzara y de pronto no había más personas en el salón.

Riko y Chika fueron a guardar las cosas de la limpieza cuando se toparon con las chicas que molestaban a su amiga. Una de ellas la empujo para apartarla mientras las otras rodeaban a Chika para burlarse.

—Esta vez no vas a salirte con la tuya Takami-san —habló una de ellas de cabello corto—, hiciste que Watanabe-san nos odiara y vas a pagar por ello.

—No fue mi culpa si ella las odia, son ustedes las que hacen cosas malas que no le gustan a You-chan —las enfrentó pues no iba a dejarse de ellas.

—¿De nuevo irás llorando con Watanabe-san para que te proteja? ¡Eres tan patética Takami-san! —la otra también habló.

—Solo eres un perrito faldero que no deja en paz a Watanabe-san —se río una de ellas—. Además nos enteramos de algo interesante.

—Si —la secundo otra—, supimos que le tienes miedo a las tormentas y lloras como una niña chiquita cuando los rayos truenan en el cielo.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —gritó para callarlas.

—Eres una miedosa Takami-san, te da miedo la lluvia —se burlaron.

—¡La lluvia no me da miedo! —alzó la voz pero el temblor la delató—. Sólo no soporto los rayos…

—Takami-san es una cobarde que no merece que alguien tan linda como Watanabe-san siquiera la mire —una de ellas la empujó contra la pared—. Si ella nos odia, vamos a hacer que también te odie a ti porque eres un estorbo.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —intervino Riko no pudiendo ver cómo seguían.

—Sakurauchi-san, esto no te incumbe, así que no te metas —la más grande la hizo a un lado empujándola para callarla.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella? —preguntó la de cabello corto en referencia a Chika.

—Vamos a encerrarla en el locker de la limpieza, sola, para que pueda llorar a gusto cuando la lluvia caiga y los rayos la hagan temblar de miedo —propuso una de ellas y sus dos amigas asistieron con malicia.

—Si, y no dejaremos que Watanabe-san la encuentre —justo en ese momento esa que hablaba agarró a Riko y la empujó al lado de Chika—. Las vamos a encerrar juntas y diremos a Watanabe-san que la han estado engañando a sus espaldas y así ella las va a detestar.

Se rieron de su plan y Chika tembló ligeramente de pensar en que ellas fueran a usar su lengua bífida para inventar semejante cosa. No quería que You pensara esas cosas malas que ellas iban a decir. No podía permitir eso. Chika y You debían estar juntas por todo el amor que se tenían.

Así que usando su poca fuerza, decidió dar batalla, Riko empujo a la chica que estaba junto a ella para que cayera sobre las otras y tomó a Chika de la muñeca para salir corriendo de allí. En la confusión lograron tomar ventaja y como pudieron lograron salir hasta la puerta del colegio y a toda prisa cruzar el patio mientras la lluvia las sorprendía.

Corrieron por la colina hasta la parada del autobús con la lluvia empapando sus ropas. Riko ni se acordó de la sombrilla pues su prioridad era escapar con Chika y llevarla a casa lo más pronto posible. Abordaron el autobús poco después para su buena suerte dejando atrás a esas chicas.

Una vez de camino y con el peligro lejos, Riko le dijo a Chika que debían avisar a You de lo que había pasado. Debían contarle la verdad de una vez por todas y ponerles un lago final a esas chicas idiotas. Chika le dijo que sí, que le mandaría un mensaje para avisarle que se habían tenido que ir y de lo otro ya verían cómo hacerlo. Sólo que no lo hizo, no le envió ningún mensaje a You.

Al llegar al Ryokan, Riko prácticamente obligó a Chika a tomar un baño para evitar que se resfriara y ella haría lo mismo en otro baño del Ryokan. Se dió un regaderazo rápido y se cambió a su ropa deportiva que llevaba en su mochila por si acaso. Cuando regresó al cuarto de Chika oyó el teléfono celular de esta sonando y se acercó a ver. Su amiga aún no salía del baño y vio las llamadas perdidas y optó por contestar.

—¿Chika-chan, dónde estás? —escuchó la angustia en la voz de You.

—¿You-chan? —le habló y pudo percibir la turbación de You del otro lado de la línea—. Chika-chan no está disponible ahora, ella está tomando un baño —comenzó a hablar pero no parecía tener respuesta de You—. La lluvia nos tomó por sorpresa cuando regresabamos a casa —omitió la parte de las chicas que habían atacado a Chika y a ella.

—Se fueron sin mí —oyó el gruñido de You y se mordió un labio para no decirle las cosas.

—Lo siento You-chan, Chika-chan dijo que te había enviado un mensaje para que supieras que nos adelantariamos —le explicó pero aún así eso no pareció calmar los ánimos de You.

—¿Por qué Riko-chan? —la interrumpió y Riko no entendió qué pasaba pero sintió su corazón encogerse por el tono que estaba usando la otra chica.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó confundida.

—Las lluvias están aquí, la tormenta está sobre nosotros, tengo que estar con ella pero te la llevas de mi lado. ¿Por qué Riko-chan? —terminó de decir You casi en un susurro quebrado aguantándose las lágrimas y Riko podía sentir el dolor de You—. Ella es todo para mí y lo sabes...

—Lo siento You-chan, no es mi intención que creas que es así —Riko intentó calmar las cosas—. Chika-chan me pidió hacer esto, ella no quería que te dijera la verdad, ella no quiere que lo sepas, pero no puedo seguir así You, tenemos que hablar. Chika no es una carga aunque lo crea y sé que tú… —escuchó el tono de llamada perdida y vio en la pantalla del celular que se había perdido la señal.

No había podido decir nada, no sabía que tanto había escuchado You, pero esperaba que las cosas pudieran arreglarse aunque por la manera de hablar de su otra amiga podía sentir que había malinterpretado la situación o que, incluso, esas chicas habían cumplido su cometido de decirle mentiras a You sobre ellas.

~•~

You camino desde la puerta de la escuela a la parada del autobús a paso lento, dejando que la lluvia la empapara esperando que de ese modo el agua que recorría su cuerpo se llevará también su dolor. No podía creer que Chika la hubiera dejado, que la hubiera cambiado y que rechazara estar junto a ella en esos momentos. ¿Por qué de qué otro modo podría interpretar todo lo que estaba pasando? No podía quitarse de la cabeza esas palabras, Chika y Riko habían estado haciendo cosas a sus espaldas.

Chika la había cambiado por Riko. Lo había visto durante ese tiempo, como se había apartado de ella yéndose lejos, sólo había sido demasiado ingenua al creer que no era así. No sé cambió su ropa, el viaje en el autobús climatizado no ayudó a calentarla y al llegar a casa solo se quedó sentada en el suelo al pie de su cama dejando que su ropa se secara sobre ella. No tenía ánimos de nada ni nada más le importaba.

La noche oscurecido todo pero ni así se levantó aprender alguna luz. Contempló su celular viendo de nuevo el registro de la llamada y las lágrimas se hicieron camino sobre su rostro por enésima vez. La lluvia afuera solo arreció con más fuerza pero en su corazón ya había una tormenta.

Era casi medianoche cuando una luz iluminó su habitación por unos segundos, seguido por el estruendo de un trueno. Había comenzado la tormenta eléctrica y ella no tenía a Chika en sus brazos. La ansiedad la invadió. Sintió el nudo en su garganta y la desesperación en la boca del estómago. Necesitaba a Chika más de lo que, quizás, Chika la necesitaba a ella. No podía hacerlo, no podía soportarlo.

Saco su celular de nuevo dispuesta a llamar a Riko y reclamar su lugar a como diera lugar. Ella debía estar con Chika. Sólo que no marcó su número, en lugar de eso se levantó de su hoyo de depresión y tomó la resolución de recuperar a la persona especial que amaba. No se iba a rendir fácilmente. Lo especial que compartía con Chika debía contar en algo y lo haría contar de verdad para estar con ella. Se dirigió a la puerta de su casa para ir en busca de Chika.

Sólo que para su sorpresa cuando estaba en la planta baja buscando sus llaves, el celular comenzó a sonar causándole casi un paro cardíaco del susto.

Vio el nombre de quién le marcaba, Riko, y contestó de inmediato con ánimo de decirle tantas cosas.

—Tienes que venir ahora mismo —oyó la orden autoritaria de Riko que no la dejó hablar—. No importa lo que tengas que hacer o dónde estés o si estás enojada por una razón equivocada conmigo. Chika te necesita en este momento.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que atino a decir aún con lo intempestivo de sus palabras.

—Debo hablar contigo de todo lo que Chika te ha estado ocultando, ven ahora al Ryokan —se escuchó un trueno a través del teléfono—. ¡Ahora!

Se cortó la llamada y sin esperar más tiempo, tomó solo una chaqueta para cubrirse y salió de su casa en su bicicleta. A esa hora no había más autobuses que la llevarán de Numazu a Uchiura. La lluvia y el viento estaban en un punto álgido, soplando con fuerza haciéndole casi una tarea titánica el poder controlar su precario vehículo. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza y ni el dolor que estaba empezando a sentir en su cuerpo la hizo desistir de seguir adelante.

En más de una ocasión tuvo que maniobrar para no caer, aunque lo hizo un par de veces, pero no desistió. Cuando al fin llegó a Uchiura y se enfilo al Ryokan un rayo cayó cerca de la isla haciendo que todo sonara tan fuerte que sus oídos quedaron sordos por unos segundos. Chika era lo único que estaba en su mente. Entró por la puerta de entrada principal tirando su bicicleta a un lado de la casa de Shiitake y golpeó con fuerza para que la dejaran entrar.

Una de las hermanas de Chika, la mayor, abrió la puerta dejándola pasar. Estaba temblando debido al agua y el esfuerzo, sus ropas goteaban gruesas gotas que caían sobre la duela del Ryokan y se disculpó por ello.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Shima-san quitándole la chaqueta y poniendo una toalla sobre su cabeza y hombros secando un poco el agua que la empapaba—. Ve con Chika, esa niña no sé en qué estaba pensando.

You no espero más y subió las escaleras casi dando brincos en los escalones de dos en dos. Abrió de manera intempestiva la puerta de la habitación de Chika y se encontró a Riko tratando de calmar a su amiga.

—¡Gracias al cielo que llegas! —Riko exclamó al verla y Chika apenas levantó la mirada aterrada abrazándose a sí misma.

You corrió a abrazarla y Chika se aferró a ella sin importarle la humedad que se pasó a sus ropas. Sólo necesitaba tenerla junto a ella, sentir su cuerpo y la seguridad que le daba estar a su lado.

—¡Abrazame You-chan! —gimoteo Chika entre sus sollozos.

—¡Tranquila, estoy aquí contigo! —la atrajo para darle un beso en la frente y aún por encima de su llanto y la tormenta afuera se dió cuenta de que You estaba muy fría—. ¿Así está mejor?

—Estás helada —Chika se separó ligeramente tocando la frente de You y sus mejillas.

—Tengo un poco de frío —admitió y Chika de inmediato quiso hacer algo, solo que Riko ya se le había adelantado.

—Está húmeda por la lluvia —se acercó a ellas llevando en manos un cambio de ropa que Shima acababa de llevar—. ¿Crees poder aguantar hasta que se cambie?

Chika asintió y con algo de pesar dejó los brazos de You aún cerrando los ojos con fuerza y haciéndose un ovillo cada vez que un trueno se escuchaba.

You se quitó la camisa sin esperar mucho. Riko solo desvió la vista cuando vio su desnudez parcial.

—¿Podrías hacer eso en el baño o en otro sitio? —dijo escandalizada.

La chica tomó la ropa de mala gana y salió de la habitación para cambiarse, Riko también lo hizo para que Chika se cambiará la ropa que se le había humedecido. You no tardó más de cinco minutos en hacer el cambio y regresar a toda prisa, aunque la tormenta parecía haber disminuido un poco. Se encontró a Riko esperando afuera de la habitación.

—You-chan —la llamó Riko—, sea lo que sea que estés pensando que pasa entre Chika y yo, estás equivocada.

—No sé lo que sucede a ciencia cierta, tienes razón, pero no voy a dejar que te la lleves de mi lado —dijo con su semblante sombrío.

—No voy a hacer eso, jamás haría eso viendo lo mucho que te ama y que tú la amas a ella pero tienes que cuidarla lo suficiente, porque hasta ahora lo estás haciendo mal —no se amedrento frente a la chica.

—¿De qué hablas? —You parpadeo tratando de entender—. ¿Yo lo estoy haciendo mal? Qué le dices de ti y de las mentiras que me dices a la cara, sé que hay algo entre ustedes, me lo han dicho.

—¿De qué estás hablando tú? —le respondió indignada, pero pronto entendió a qué se refería—. No puedes creer esas tonterías, son mentira. Esas chicas idiotas de tan dicho cosas que no son. ¡Son ellas las que mienten!

—¡No es verdad! —alzó la voz—. Yo te he visto, como Chika te mira más que a mí, como te la llevas y apartas de mi lado, eso no es ninguna mentira.

—Esto es algo que tienes que hablar con ella y que ella debe enfrentar contigo, no yo. Jamás intentaría hacer algo como apartarla de ti, por el contrario, he estado a su lado porque ella ha sido terca en no decirte la verdad de las cosas —Riko apuntó con su dedo el pecho de You—. Ella es una gran chica y tiene mucho para dar, pero sus miedos la consumen y quiso hacer algo para enfrentarlos pero no fue de la manera correcta y mucho menos es correcto que creas las palabras de otras personas ajenas a ustedes que solo buscan separarlas.

—Yo…

—Es obvio para todos el amor que se tienen —no la dejó hablar y Riko siguió con su sermón—. Tan dolorosamente obvio que hay quienes realmente han tratado de destruirlo pero Chika se ha mantenido ahí contigo contra viento y marea porque no quiere ser una carga para ti...

—Ella jamás será una carga —la interrumpió molesta.

—Eso lo sé, pero ella no —le hizo ver—. Ella cree que es una carga para ti porque esas chicas se han encargado de hacerle sentir que es así. Tú has sido su fuerza y su amor siempre, y si en el último año no han podido avanzar es porque se han enfrascado en está cosa infructuosa de no querer decirse lo que sienten la una a la otra.

You se quedó unos segundos en silencio asimilando las palabras de Riko. Apretó los puños con enfado, ya no contra Riko, sino contra ella misma por no haber sido más valiente y decir las cosas como eran. Aún estaba a tiempo y todavía podía remediar las cosas.

—Si es así, debo acabar con esto de una vez y decirle lo que siento —Riko asintió a sus palabras alzando los brazos al cielo.

—Adelante —la chica se hizo a un lado dejándole el paso libre.

~•~

Chika estaba en su cama con ropa limpia y seca, estaba envuelta en su manta recargada a la pared con la cabeza sobre sus rodillas, cuando oyó que la puerta se abrió. You entró a la habitación y su rostro se iluminó. Ambas sonrieron con nerviosismo aún por encima del temor de cada una.

You se acercó subiendo a la cama jalando las mantas para ponerse al lado de Chika, está de inmediato la recibió envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del vientre de su amiga, You hizo lo mismo con su espalda. La lluvia golpeaba los cristales y por unos instantes eso fue lo único que se oyó, con algún que otro trueno en las lejanías que provocaba pequeños temblores en su amiga.

—Chika-chan —habló por encima del sonido ambiental pero Chika no se despegó de su pecho—, hay algo que tengo que decirte…

—Puede esperar —dijo casi en un susurro.

—No, es importante —la tomó de los hombros retirandola un poco—. Chika-chan, ya he perdido demasiado tiempo por no atreverme.

—You-chan… —se miraron a los ojos.

—Yo… te amo Chika-chan —dejó salir primero un titubeo para luego de un solo respiro decir lo que sentía con sus mejillas rojas.

Chika casi como un reflejo se sonrojo también al oír esas palabras. Entorno el rostro y sus ojos se llenaron de humedad, algunas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus párpados y You sintió un poco de pánico al pensar que había hecho algo indebido, solo que la sonrisa en los labios de Chika decían lo contrario.

—También te amo —le correspondió y You limpio sus lágrimas con sus dedos.

—Tenía tanto miedo de decírtelo y que tú no sintieras lo mismo que yo —dijo también dejando que algunas lágrimas se deslizaran por su rostro.

—You-chan…

—Creí que solo me dirías que me amabas como una hermana, como una más de tu familia —fue su turno de retirar la humedad de su cara.

—You-chan, yo te amo así, como una hermana —tomó su rostro al entre sus manos cuando You desvío la mirada mordiéndose los labios—, como una amiga, mi mejor amiga…

—¿Entonces no me amas como algo más? —volvió a mirarla con la esperanza de que hubiera más palabras allí.

—Pero…

—¿Pero? —preguntó con el temor reflejado en sus ojos azules.

—Pero no es suficiente —sacó la lengua haciendo un gesto cómico—. Pensé en un principio que estaba mal verte de esa manera y muchas veces me sentí horrible de creer que estaba siendo injusta contigo por quererte así. No me bastaba con abrazarte, tocarte o besarte —se sonrojó—, solo como amiga, siempre quise ir más allá.

—Chika-chan —pronunció su nombre con cadencia con el amor que le provocaba la chica delante suyo, esa que toda su vida había sido la primera.

—Cuando me di cuenta me asusté mucho, pensé que podría perderte —se mordió los labios y se abrazó a sí misma.

—Jamás me vas a perder —acaricio su mejilla pasando su pulgar por el borde de su labio inferior.

—¿Y las otras chicas? Esas que siempre están detrás de ti —dijo con miedo.

—No hay otras chicas, solo estás tú, Chika-chan —se acercó poco a poco cerrando el espacio entre las dos—. Siempre has sido solo tú.

—¡You-chan! —dejó que el nombre de su amiga se fundiera en sus bocas cuando al fin sus labios tocaron los de la otra.

Fue hermoso, como siempre lo soñó, pero era aún mejor porque era real y estaban las dos conscientes de lo que sucedía.

La tormenta afuera pareció volver a tomar fuerza pero eso no pareció importarles, no cuando Chika podía por fin besar a You y You podía por fin besarla también. Un rayo iluminó la noche y el estruendo cimbró los cristales de la ventana haciendo brincar a Chika pero You la sostuvo fuerte entre sus brazos.

—¿De que te ríes? —hizo un mohín cuando una ligera risita salió de la boca de You, era un siseó suave que le gustaba oír.

—De nada Chika-chan, solo estoy feliz —se echó sobre la cama y Chika se acomodó para quedar encima de su pecho y la abrazó por la cintura.

—Estás calientita —hizo la observación poniendo una mano sobre su frente y You se encogió de hombros—. ¿Tienes fiebre?

—Eso explicaría porque tengo algo de frío —se rió nerviosa.

—¡Tonta You! —la regaño—. Bueno, no importa te quedarás aquí el tiempo necesario hasta que te recuperes.

—Tanto como sea necesario y más —la atrajo hacia sí llenándola de besos y risas.

—¡You-chan! —la recibió aunque puso un poco de resistencia que pronto cayó.

Era feliz, como nunca antes y nada podía arruinar esa felicidad, nada.

~•~


End file.
